


Just Ricky and EJ things

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), M/M, two bi bois in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: A collection of hcs about my favourite boys
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make something loose that I could have out to you guys pretty quickly because my usual fics take so long to write so this is what I thought of, hope you like them! If you have any suggestions for a chapter, please let me know!

  * Before they started dating E.J. confided in Ashlyn about his feelings for Ricky
  * Ricky did the same to Big Red
  * Eventually the two of them got sick of watching them pine after each other and decided to play matchmaker
  * But they quickly realised that butting into other people’s business wasn’t their thing so they enlisted Nini to help
  * She thought up a huge scheme to get the two alone but before they actually got to do it, they find out the idiots actually worked it out themselves and were now dating 
  * After they started dating they became inseparable 
  * Like seriously even the jaws of life couldn’t get them away from each other
  * E.J. always has an arm around Ricky so everyone knows he’s taken
  * They ended up telling their other friends they were dating by Ricky wearing EJ’s varsity jacket to school one day
  * Everyone flipped because they were so happy for them
  * Gina jokingly told E.J. she wasn’t afraid to dump punch on him again if he hurts Ricky
  * Carlos made them both matching bracelets with the bi pride flag on it to celebrate and they gave him big hugs as a thank you 
  * They cuddle a lot at rehearsal and Miss Jen sometimes extends their breaks a little because she can’t bring herself to make them stop 
  * Everyone in East High’s drama club would kill for E.J. and Ricky
  * Carlos almost did once when one of EJ’s water polo teammates said something rude
  * Seb had to literally pull him away before he did something he’d regret 
  * E.J. introduced Ricky to his parents first
  * Ricky was worried his parents wouldn’t approve so he didn’t introduce E.J. for almost 6 months
  * When he did though they were really supportive 
  * So were EJ’s parents btw
  * Basically everyone was super chill about it and were just really happy that they were
  * Ricky said I love you first 
  * It was hard for him but he did it because he just felt so much love he couldn’t keep it in anymore
  * E.J. said it back immediately before kissing Ricky hard and cuddling him
  * They basically become the school’s ‘it’ couple just because they’re so cute, no one can deny it




	2. What's mine is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of hcs about my favourite boys

  * E.J. loved Ricky wearing his clothes, he had ever since he wore his varsity jacket
  * E.J. makes up the dumbest excuses to get Ricky to wear his clothes, sometimes they don’t even make sense
  * But they always work because Ricky secretly loves wearing E.J.’s clothes
  * They’re big and comfy
  * Especially his hoodies
  * E.J. buys new hoodies and wears them to bed so they smell like him just to ‘lend’ them to Ricky
  * Ricky owns a lot of hoodies as is, but the moment they started dating it’s like his whole wardrobe was doubled
  * Ricky’s dad once started to freak out because he realized he hadn’t taken Ricky shopping for clothes in a really time and he was worried his clothes were all too old or small for him at this point but when he asked Ricky if they needed to go clothes shopping he just shook his head
  * “Nah I’m good”
  * “How? It’s been like a year since you’ve gotten any new clothes?”
  * But then he realises that the shirt Ricky was wearing was the one E.J. was wearing when he had dinner with them the week prior
  * E.J. borrows clothes from Ricky too, on occasion, but it's usually things like hats or gloves
  * He borrowed a hoodie from him once, it was pretty big on Ricky but fit pretty well on E.J.
  * E.J. liked that it smelled like Ricky, it helped him understand why his boyfriend was obsessed with wearing his clothes
  * Ricky wears a specific one of E.J.’s hoodies when he’s feeling down
  * Everytime he wears *that* hoodie everyone knows that means ya boi needs encouragement and support
  * So they always give it to him
  * Wearing E.J.’s clothes is probably one of Ricky’s favorite parts of their relationship, besides E.J. himself, of course




	3. E.J.'s Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of hcs about my favourite boys

  * When E.J. and Ricky started dating, Ricky was no longer allowed to sit on a chair
  * His chair is E.J.
  * E.J. gets so pouty if Ricky doesn’t sit in his lap
  * He takes actual offence to it
  * “Ok… guess a piece of furniture it better than me…”
  * Ricky finds it annoying but also pretty cute so he always gives in and moves himself to E.J.’s lap
  * Their friends find it cute
  * Except for Gina, she’s over it
  * Sometimes she’ll call Ricky over to sit next to her and if he complies she sticks her tongue out at E.J. and jokingly sends him a text saying that Ricky is hers now
  * E.J. rolls his eyes before standing up and just walking over to Ricky and having him stand and then sit back down in E.J.’s lap
  * That annoys the hell out of Gina, which is why he does it
  * Once while they were all hanging out at Big Red’s house E.J. made sure there were no open seats near him just so Ricky would have no choice other than sit in E.J.’s lap
  * Someone once asked E.J. why he was like this and he just shrugged before saying “I guess I just like him being close”
  * Once they went on a road trip with their friends and E.J. was so upset to find out that Ricky had to sit next to him
  * “E.J., it’s not safe for him to sit in your lap.”
  * “Why not?”
  * “You’re the driver…”
  * E.J. pouted but agreed but every time they stopped anywhere, if sitting was involved he made Ricky sit in his lap
  * And Ricky wasn’t exactly complaining
  * He loved sitting in E.J.’s lap, maybe not as much as E.J. loved it but still he enjoyed it




	4. Ricky's Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of hcs about my favourite boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by zoe_simmons42, thank you so much for the suggestion! If anyone has any more then please let me know!

  * Ricky and E.J. never usually went to parties because they typically preferred to just relax at home, just the two of them
  * But one night they were convinced that Carlos was going to be angry at them if they didn’t go to a huge party he was throwing
  * He probably wouldn’t have cared but they didn’t want to make him mad so they just decided to go anyways
  * At the party they quickly discover that there’s tons of alcohol
  * They weren’t even sure how Carlos was able to get so much
  * Ricky decided that when in Rome, you do as the Romans do so he ended up getting shitfaced 
  * E.J. was going to drink but after Ricky did he decided that he had to stay sober so he could make sure that Ricky didn’t go out of control
  * Eventually Ricky spotted a karaoke machine in the corner and he immediately decided that they were going to sing
  * E.J. had no say in the matter
  * Carlos and Seb weren't even fully done setting it up yet but Ricky didn’t care and just begged them to let him sing
  * Carlos rolled his eyes at how clearly drunk Ricky was
  * Seb finished setting it up asap and Ricky almost kissed him on the mouth out of excitement
  * “Ok so what is it that you just had to sing?”
  * “Oh… uhm… I forgot…” 
  * E.J. rolled his eyes at how cute Ricky was when he was drunk
  * Eventually they decided to sing ‘Start of Something New’
  * Ricky was horribly off key which had E.J. almost pissing himself with laughter by the end of the song
  * “Don’t you like my singing?”
  * “Of course babe, you’re fantastic”
  * Even like this E.J. still had a soft spot for Ricky
  * How could one not have a soft spot for him?




	5. Leave your mark

  * The first time that EJ left a hickey on Ricky, it was basically by accident
  * He really hadn’t meant to
  * They were making out and he happened to let his kisses drift down the side of Ricky’s neck
  * But how was he to know that biting and sucking on your loved ones neck would leave a mark?
  * Ricky flipped because he didn’t want his dad to see 
  * They were at his house and he was worried that if his dad saw it he wouldn’t let E.J. come over anymore
  * E.J. tried to calm him down but Ricky was frantic
  * Eventually though he did calm down 
  * He ended up covering it with a scarf 
  * His dad was curious as to why he’d wear it in the house but overall he didn’t think much of it
  * As time went on though hickeys became a regular thing
  * E.J. is super protective and possessive over Rickey 
  * So he leaves a lot of hickeys all over him so everyone will know who he belongs to
  * Once in the locker room Ricky was made fun of a little because he was literally covered in marks but then EJ gave the guy a bloody nose and after that no one cared anymore 
  * When E.J. gets jealous, Ricky knows what’s coming
  * Once a new transfer student at school flirted with Ricky right in front E.J. because they didn’t know the two were together 
  * And Ricky had to stop him from ending the kid’s life
  * EJ retaliated by basically making a huge hickey right in the middle of Ricky’s throat so that they would know he was taken
  * E.J. is secretly super insecure which is why he’s like this, he doesn’t want Ricky to leave him
  * Ricky on the other hand surprisingly loves the hickeys
  * He wears them with pride
  * Once his dad did notice them, he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make things awkward 
  * When his mom saw them though… 
  * she freaked
  * Because she thought they were bruises
  * “Are you getting bullied at school?”
  * “Uh… no”
  * Eventually though she caught on and started blushing super hard when she realised what they were
  * E.J. cackled when Ricky told him what happened
  * Their friends sometimes keep a tally of how many little bruises there would be on Ricky’s neck and then recount the next day to see if there was anymore
  * If there was Gina would always give them a knowing look and hip thrust into the air showing she knew what they did
  * Ricky always blushed at that
  * But E.J. would always smile and nod like ‘hell yeah we did’
  * It amuses the hell out of Gina because it creeps the hell out of Big Red




	6. Kisses

  * E.J. loved kissing Ricky
  * And Ricky was addicted to kissing E.J. 
  * So they basically kiss anywhere and everywhere 
  * They’ve had full make out sessions in front of their friends before
  * When they pulled away they saw they all had left
  * Ricky checked his phone and saw a bunch of texts from Big Red and Ashlyn telling them off
  * And one from Gina telling them to be safe
  * They just loved kissing so much they can’t help kissing each other
  * Once during a rehearsal Ricky kissed E.J. instinctually during a scene when they were in full costume and Miss Jenn spat her coffee everywhere
  * “Boys I don’t think Troy and Chad are *that* close” 
  * They cackled and did it again just because they’re both little shit heads
  * Also they once made out in a bathroom stall during intermission of one of the shows 
  * When they got back everyone was staring at them because they all knew
  * Kourtney nearly fainted because they messed each other’s hair up and she didn’t have time to fix it 
  * So they went on stage like that and the whole audience knew
  * Miss Jenn had a mini heart attack when she saw them
  * They thought it was hilarious 
  * They just really loved kissing each other, what can they say?




	7. Pet names

  * Ricky had a million pet names and such for E.J.
  * E.J. really only calls Ricky babe
  * But sometimes he’ll shake it up
  * Usually with honey or handsome
  * Ricky calls E.J. babe sometimes 
  * But mostly he calls him Caswell
  * No one knows why
  * Not even Ricky
  * He also calls him handsome
  * And sometimes love
  * But like I mentioned he has tons
  * He loves to just call him by the randomest thing he can think of like honey bear 
  * He basically lives to see EJ’s flustered face when he calls him by a cheesy pet name
  * E.J. secretly loves it but he’d never admit it
  * Ricky has E.J. in his phone as Teddy Bear or something cringey like that
  * E.J. has Ricky in his phone as Babe with a bunch of heart emojis 
  * One of Ricky’s favourite pastimes is to whisper a pet name into EJ’s ear while he’s trying to have a serious conversation 
  * Once he was late for a rehearsal because water polo practice ran late and while Miss Jenn was telling him off for it Ricky came up behind him and whispered “you look cute today love bug” in his ear
  * He turned bright red and Miss Jenn thought he was upset because she was being too harsh on him so she gave him a hug and said she was sorry
  * To this day, Gina is bugging Ricky to tell her what he said to elicit that reaction
  * He refuses to tell her 




	8. Injuries

  * Each boy was always worried that the other would get hurt while skateboarding or playing water polo
  * E.J. did end up dislocating his shoulder once and Ricky was more upset about than he was
  * It happened during a game and Ricky was about ready to jump into the pool but he was held back by one of E.J.’s coaches
  * “WE HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!”
  * “It’s not that bad Ricky…”
  * Ricky was inconsolable
  * E.J. was fine though
  * One of his teammates popped it back into place and he finished the game like nothing happened
  * From that day on Ricky brought a first aid kit to all of E.J.’s games
  * E.J. thought it was cute, while also super unnecessary
  * He really didn’t understand why Ricky was so upset about it
  * Until the reverse happened
  * Ricky took E.J. with him to the skate park
  * E.J. was sitting on the sidelines on his phone when he heard a thud
  * He looked and saw Ricky on the ground holding his arm in his hand
  * E.J. was by his side in a matter of seconds 
  * “Are you alright?” E.J. asked in a panic
  * “Yeah it’s fine, I just can’t feel it is all”
  * “IT’S BROKEN YOU IDIOT”
  * E.J. carried him to his car, even though it was his arm and he was more than capable of just walking to the car
  * He also insisted on carrying him into the emergency room which confused the nurses
  * “HIS WRIST IS BROKEN”
  * “What’s wrong with his legs?”
  * “Nothing why do you ask?”
  * Ricky was in a lot of pain so he just E.J. go crazy boyfriend on all of the hospital staff
  * They ended up seeing him really quickly, mostly because they were terrified of E.J.
  * He got a cast and E.J. insisted on being the first to sign it
  * He signed it, “Heal up soon babe” with a bunch of hearts around it
  * When they got to school the following Monday all of his friends asked what happened
  * And Ricky mentioned that E.J. was with him when it happened
  * When they heard that they were all super worried for the safety of everyone that was around them that night
  * Because E.J. is already freakishly protective over Ricky, they could only imagine what E.J. was like when he actually had a reason to be all protective
  * And it was, indeed, not pretty




	9. Smells

  * E.J. loved sweet smells
  * It was his weakness
  * He just loved when things smelled good
  * And lucky for him, Ricky Bowen smelled really good
  * Ricky also loved the smell of E.J.
  * Once E.J. had just come home from a date with Ricky and once he got there he realised that Ricky’s smell rubbed off on him while they cuddled
  * E.J. couldn’t help but lift his shirt up to his face and take one big ol’ whiff
  * He smiled super contently but then he heard someone clear their throat and he lowered his shirt to see Ashlyn and her parents sitting there with his parents
  * “Guess you like the new detergent, huh?” his mom asked cluelessly
  * “Uhm… yeah it’s a real winner, mom”
  * Ashlyn knew exactly what happened though so she just raised an eyebrow at him
  * “Yeah… the detergent…” she mumbled before taking a sip of the cup she was holding
  * He turned bright red and all the adults shot him a confused look
  * He took pity on them and told them the truth
  * They all started awwing and he blushed even harder
  * Meanwhile, Ricky was back at his house basically doing the same thing
  * But right in front of his dad without a care in the world
  * His dad asked him why he kept sniffing himself and Ricky told him without skipping a beat
  * Mike just smiled at how happy his son was
  * There had been a large gap of time where he was really worried about Ricky but then he started E.J. and Mike knew he didn’t need to worry anymore, because E.J. would always look out for Ricky
  * That was also the night that Ricky told his dad he thought he was in love with E.J. and his dad told him that he should tell him
  * Another time the two were cuddling and E.J. snuggled his face in close to Ricky’s curls to place a kiss on the top of his head
  * But then he took a whiff and was super confused
  * Usually Ricky’s hair smelled just as good as the rest of him, but not this time
  * “Babe, did you change shampoo or something?”
  * “Yeah, what of it?”
  * “I don’t like it.”
  * Ricky chuckled before telling him that it wasn’t working the way he wanted to so he was planning on changing back anyways
  * E.J. was over the moon
  * He loved leaning into Ricky and taking a handful of curls up to his nose and smelling in the sweet scent of his shampoo, it smelled like flowers and E.J. was addicted




	10. Hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for you, zoe_simmons42! Thanks for suggesting this!

  * Ever since the play, the drama club has been super close
  * They love each other and are like a family now
  * So they hang out all the time
  * Hangouts usually are pretty chill
  * Except Ricky and E.J. who’re usually cuddling or kissing in a corner somewhere
  * They loved their friends but they were like magnets to each other
  * E.J. always has to have his arms around Ricky, no matter what
  * He doesn’t even let him go to the bathroom alone
  * No one knows why
  * E.J. knows that none of their friends are trying to steal his boyfriend but that doesn’t stop him
  * Once they were all hanging out at Nini’s house and Ricky arrived before E.J.
  * They were all stunned and thought they got into a fight
  * “Is everything ok?” Nini asked gently and Ricky just gave her a confused look
  * “Uhm, yeah?” 
  * They explained to him that usually when they hang out he comes with E.J. so they thought that they were fighting
  * Ricky told them that E.J. had a water polo game out of town and that he was gonna be a little late and that’s why he was alone
  * The moment E.J. arrived he started looking for Ricky
  * “Where is he? He got here right? Oh god he didn’t did he? He got hit by a bus on his skateboard didn’t he? Fuck I gotta get to the hospital”
  * E.J. was a worrywort
  * “Relax, dude. He’s just in the bathroom”
  * E.J. waited outside of the bathroom for Ricky and the moment the door opened he was wrapped in E.J.’s arms
  * When they made it back to the group Gina rolled her eyes
  * “And the world is back in balance, Ricky is in E.J.’s arms”
  * E.J. truly believed that Ricky not being in his arms put the universe out of balance




	11. Prom

  * Prom.
  * Ricky wasn’t sure he even wanted to go to it
  * But then E.J. asked him and he just had to say yes
  * He decided to just wear what he wore to homecoming
  * E.J. rented a full tux
  * He didn’t tell Ricky because he wanted it to be a surprise
  * When E.J. picked Ricky up at his house Ricky’s jaw literally dropped when he saw him
  * E.J. teared up a little because Ricky looked so good
  * Sure he saw the suit he was wearing already, but that didn’t change that he thought Ricky looked like the definition of the word handsome 
  * Mike filmed the whole thing and later on played it at their wedding
  * Ricky couldn’t stop himself from staring at E.J. the whole night
  * They danced the whole night
  * Except for like a half an hour when they were in an empty classroom making out
  * They got caught but it was just by Miss Jenn so she gave them a ‘warning’ and sent them back to the dance
  * They ended up leaving early because they kept getting yelled at for dancing too close together
  * Instead they and a bunch of their friends had their own mini prom in Seb’s barn
  * Where they got to kiss all they wanted so they found it to be the better of the two dances
  * Ricky had his and E.J.’s photos framed and he put it on his bedside table
  * E.J. was going to do the same but his mom insisted that instead they put the framed photo on the mantle where everyone could see
  * E.J.’s mom loves the picture so much she sends copies of it out as their christmas card later that year
  * Ricky thinks it’s cute




End file.
